The Third Dragon
by Khallya
Summary: She was the daughter of the Jewel of Martell and the Dragon of Targaryen. Rhaellya Targaryen, daughter of Elia and Rhaegar, older sister to Rhaenys and Aegon. She was the only one to survive the 'Targaryen massacre' and was hidden in Pentos all the time, but no one thought she was alive. She was Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken and she would rule, by Fire or by Blood.
1. Chapter 1

_"Rhae! Rhae! Look what I found!" Little Rhaenys Targaryen let out excited squeals as she tugs on her older sister's skirts with her left hand, while the other one held what looked like a ball of feathers gently. "What is it, Rhaenys?" 10 year old Rhaellya Targaryen asked, her violet eyes at the ball of feathers in her little sister's hand "It's a bird!" the black haired Targaryen showed her hand to Rhaellya, uncurling her fingers slowly and revealing a little blue bird with what looked like a broken right wing. It made pitiful little pained sounds, trying desperately to move it's wing. _

_"Shh..." Rhaellya shushed it softly, holding it with her two hands and observing it's wing. "His wing is broken, Rhae." Rhaenys said to her sister with a cute pout and watery eyes. Rhaenys was just 2 years old and very sensitive when it came to animals, like when her black kitten, Balerion, had been stuck under her bed, she had cried so much and only quieted when Rhaegar had gotten Balerion out of there, then she had just squealed happily and almost squeezed the kitten to death. "Well then, let's get it fixed." Rhaellya smiled to her little sister, holding out her hand. Rhaenys held her older sister's hand and both dashed through the castle, their giggles bouncing off the walls._

* * *

><p><em><strong> -Rhaellya Targaryen-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rhaellya could still hear her little sister's sweet voice that day and many days after, when the little bird finally could fly again. She could still hear too, Rhaenys' screams while that monster of a man, Amory Lorch, stabbed her fifty times with his blade and little Aegon's desperate wails before Gregor Clegane smashed his head in a wall. How much despair Rhaellya felt when her mother, Elia Martell, had told her to hide in a old, barely noticable chest and stay there. She hid, as her mother said, but that didn't not mean she couldn't hear her mother's screams as she was brutally raped and killed. It too didn't mean she didn't remember the exact voices of the monsters who betrayed and slayed her family. Their names...<p>

_Amory Lorch Gregor Clegane Tywin Lannister Jaime Lannister _

She could list the name of many others, but prefered not to, just in case she had a rage attack, which would be very probable as she was a dragon. She had heard, when younger, of the Starks, and how much they considered themselves wolfs and they had to stick together and, after seeing Lyanna Stark, she couldn't think of them as more than dirty dogs, but who could blame her? Lyanna Stark was the reason her father, mother and sibling were murdered, the reason that a war was started and the reason that Rhaellya would never hear her little brother's giggles and that she would never coo to her siblings so that they could sleep.

Jaime Lannister, that name sounded familiar to her. Oh yes, the man who had sworn his life to her grandfather and then stabbed him on his back. Aerys Targaryen could have been mad, but he did have little care for his family, especially his son's progeny, even though she was a woman. She had taken so much of the Targaryen features and none of Martell's and that fact made Aerys a little proud. Proud to see more of his white haired, violet eyed kin roaming the castle.

Rhaellya too, was proud. Proud of her family, both Targaryens and Martells. Proud that she had inherited long snow white curls and violet eyes. Proud that she inherited the beautiful features and tall and curvaceous body of her grandmother and proud she was named after her. Rhaella Targaryen. A Dragon Queen, just as Rhaenys would have been. Just as Rhaellya would be.

Residing in Pentos with her uncle and her aunt was not heaven, but it would have to be. Viserys was a brat, that she could say so. The 'boy' had the same age as Rhaellya, 22 years old, and was so proud of himself Rhaellya had to stop herself from making childish faces at him whenever he ordered her or called himself 'King of the Seven Kingdoms'. Her aunt, Daenerys, was younger than both. She had the Targaryen features - same as her brother - and was 16 years old. She was so shy and quiet, so submissive, it kind of irked Rhaellya a bit. She was still used to see Targaryens as proud and high-blooded people.

Guess she would have to get used to this life now, because when she got her chance, she would bring back the Targaryens and get back what was and still is hers by blood.

* * *

><p>"Viserys! HOW COULD YOU?!" Rhaellya screamed at her uncle, her face showing pure rage. Viserys looked scared just for a second, but then his petulant expression got back on his face "What are you talking about, woman?" He nonchalantly asked, even though he knew why she was raging. Daenerys, at his side, looked confused at to why they were arguing, but her entire face changed drastically at Rhaellya's next words.<p>

"How could you even think of selling Dany?"

"What?" Daenerys questioned her brother quietly "What does she mean, Viserys?"

"Quiet!" He snapped at her "Go back to your room, now." Daenerys looked like she would say something else, but scurried away. "You ask, how could I? I can, little niece, I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms, I am the Dragon! I can do whatever I wan-" Viserys was cut of as his head snapped to the side and his cheek started to sting.

A slap.

"You think you can do whatever you want? Selling your sister, Viserys? Is that how you plan to get the throne back? By destroying the last ones of your family? Remeber, without her, you won't get any ally, or any kind of help from the family because believe me, **I** won't do this. You want to sell Dany? You'll have to get through me." Rhaellya was out of breath, her hand slightly hurting from the blow she delivered to Viserys' cheek. She turned on her heel and walked away, her eyes slowly pricking with tears. Daenerys could be her aunt, but she was her sister too, and believe it or not, dragons too stuck together, and if Viserys tried to mess with them, he would get burnt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! There it is, OMG my fingers hurt! UF! Well, there it is, first chapter, I hope it's good. Remember all, english is not my mother tongue so I might have made some errors, sorry for that. But enough of talking, you cookies! :3 Review please! You will make a certain someone very happy... ME! Muahahahaha. Good reads.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, I just wanted to inform you that Rhaellya's "face", as to say ,will be portrayed by the beautiful model Doutzen Kroes, she's blonde and blue-eyed but try to imagine her with white hair or just a lighter blonde and violet eyes, or you can just picture her as she is, do what you like. Oh and if you think another person would be better to represent Rhaellya, please send a message or a review telling me who it is and if you don't like Doutzen as Rhaellya you can imagine another person, that's okay, I just wanted to put someone as beautiful as any Targaryen, because people, tha Targaryen are just badass, who agrees with me?**

**PS: Daenerys, as awesome as she is, won't be the main character in this story, it will be Rhaellya. The rest is for me to know and for you to find out, READIIIING! By you cookies :3. Now on with the story, Author's note annoys me, too.**

* * *

><p>Little Aegon squealed childishly when Rhaellya came into the dinner hall, his small form struggling against his mother's arms to reach her. Elia's light chuckle echoed, her arms freeing her son. Aegon's chubby legs ran clumsily in Rhaellya's direction, his arms stretched out for her. He threw himself at her and she caught him, an 'ufh' sound coming from her mouth from the impulse of his body chocking with hers.<p>

His little arms laced her neck, he clung to her like a little monkey clung to it's mother. In Aegon's case, like a newly hatched dragon clung to it's master or owner, even though dragons were never a thing to own.

At least not for the Targaryens, for them, the dragons were friends, protectors and family. But those times were the times when dragons were not seen for years, even though there were Targaryens. With luck, the dragon's would not be like Balerion, because if so, they would serve for nothing as of sleeping, drinking milk and being lazy and spoiled rotten all day.

* * *

><p><strong> *Rhaellya Targaryen*<strong>

* * *

><p>She could still feel the light sting on her palm from the slap she had delivered to Viserys' face, but maybe it was just paranoia creeping into her mind, as the day had passed and it was already morning of the next day. She had spent the entire day before, or maybe just half of it, trying to get Daenerys to come out of her room. The white haired Targaryen had been weeping for hours, locked in her room. It looked like she finally realised that she would eventually be married of to some stranger to, according to Viserys, 'give what you must to your King'. In this case, Daenerys would have to give her diginity and her pureness to a man who she didn't know. Rhaellya dreaded telling her aunt she would marry the Khal of a Dothraki Khalasar. Or worst, the said Khal of Khals, after all, Daenerys knew about the Dothraki and how much of savages they were told to be.<p>

It was worse that she would have to tell her aunt that Viserys would probably make her fuck the Dothraki horses if that made him win his army. Selfish little prick.

But, as she was told, or better, ordered to prepare her aunt so that the Khal would be pleased with his, if Viserys' will was made, soon-to-be wife. She eventually got into Daenerys' room. Her aunt was on the balcony, looking at the sky, her white hair blowing gently with the breeze, her face pained. It seemed like she already knew who she would marry...

"I don't want to marry that brute." Oh well, it looks like she knows exactly who she's going to marry.

"I know."

"He's vile and a beast."

"I know."

"I'll kill myself if Viserys tries to make me marry him."

"I know, Daenerys, but killing yourself won't make it any better." Rhaellya answered exasperatelly. Ok, it was not good to marry someone you do not know and just has heard that he was vile, but at least gulp it down and deal with it. If it doesn't get worse, it will get better. (A/N: It wasn't a very inspiring quote. R/N: Sh.) "Look, I will be there for you, you know? You are my aunt and my sister. I won't let any one harm you. Remember, we are dragons. Now come here, the bath is ready." She said, guiding her aunt to the bath, steam floating off of it. Rhaellya kneeled close and put her hand in the water.

"My lady! It's too hot!" One of the servant exclaimed.

The temperature was perfect for Rhaellya. She put her hand out coolly and stood up, embracing her aunt lovingly "I'm going to go now, Viserys wants to talk to you." and got out of the room, the faint voices of the servants exclaiming that the water was too hot fading after her. She saw her uncle in the hall, going into the direction of the room, carying a piece of fabric. She met his violet gaze head on and held it until he walked into the room and she headed to her chambers.

* * *

><p>The brunette maid sure was gentle. Not.<p>

Rhaellya had asked one of the maids if she could do her hair and now, the woman just seemed to tug and turn the beautiful white curls into something that the Targeryen really did not want to know what it was. Her violet eyes were closed in slight pain.

When the torture was finally over and the maid got out, Rhaellya opened her eyes and had to admire the maids work, she had made four small french braid and connected them in the back in a long braid and the rest of her hair on its normal curls (Search Tauriel's (LOTR) hair on google.). Rhaellya wore a pale cream silk gown, it's sleeves were thin and the skirts a little see-through, but the bodice clung to her body and fit nicely her curves and showed little cleavage, flattering her body.

Rhaelly could care less about her looks, all that roamed her head was that her aunt would be sold of and she probably would be too, or worse, Viserys would try to make what her grandfather had made. Fuck his sister. She prayed not to, at least if Viserys had his right mind or he would be as good as the Mad King.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end... of chapter 2! I hope it's good, because if it's not i'm gonna cry! Haha, just joking. But really I hope it's good. Anything you like or don't like? Please review and tell me what it is and if you like it Fav and Follow, pls! Cause I really like to write this and I'm seriously feeling like those youtubers who beg people to give their 'thumbs up' XD Bye cookies :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I just wanted to inform you all that Rhaellya loves her father and I know many of you may hate me for bashing a certain she-wolf in this story but understand that because of her, Rhaegar got far from his family and that broke their hearts, especially Rhaellya's ,simply because she was his first child and she can't help but think that Lyanna Stark is nothing more than a dog. I hope you all can understand Rhae's point of view. Good reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Rhaegar's hand felt heavy on her shoulder, her throat closed up painfully. She could feel his violet gaze on her, even though her head was down. She felt her eyes prick with tears.<em>

_"Why did you do that, Rhaellya?" His stern tone of voice scared her, he never used her full name. It was always 'Rhae' or 'Lya'. She cringed, her voice sounding so weak to her own ears._

_"Because you wouldn't come home anymore and I knew why."_

_He sighed sadly and laced his arms around her, embracing her. Rhaellya could feel her tears slowly descending her cheeks and staining her father's tunic. She could forgive her father for being late for the meals, and she could forgive him for not loving her mother, but she couldn't ever forgive him when the reason he did that was because he wanted to give blue roses to a poor excuse of a she-wolf named Lyanna Stark. _

_Not when she heard her mother weeping from heartbreak or her siblings asking where their 'papa' was. Never. Never a dragon would leave it's family like Rhaegar did. And for that, his progeny could never forgive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ Rhaellya Targaryen }<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nervous, but not as much as her aunt, Rhaellya stood next to Viserys and Daenerys, who was dressed in the most revealing gown that could ever be made. Her aunt was red in the face from embarrassment and shame. Rhaellya shifted her piercing violet eyes from the horrible dress to Viserys, glaring so hard that if looks could kill Viserys would be drop dead on the ground before she even looked at him.<p>

Their killing looks were interrupted by Viserys, who turned his head and asked angrily to Illyrio. Rhaellya bowed her head and kept her eyes on the groud the whole time, hiding her face.

"Where is he?"

"The Dothraki are not known for their pontuallity." Illyrio answered coolly.

The sound of hooves scrapping against the groud attracted their attention to the bulky, wild-looking men mounting horses coming through the gates. They all were muscular and bare chested, with dark hair in long braids. Illyrio started speaking in a strange language that changed to the common tongue as a tall, muscular - more than the rest - rode in the front of the warriors. He was rough looking, with a scar crossing his left eye. He had a avery long braid, black hair and clear eyes - Rhaelly couldn't say if his eyes were green or brown, maybe both. He was, for sure, the Khal and, if Rhaellya dared think, quite handsome, even though he was very virile looking. Illyrio started speaking in Dothraki but changed to the common tongue in the middle of his speech.

"...may I present my honor guests. Viserys of house Targaryen, the Third of his Name, the rightful King of the Andals, of the First Men and his sister, Daenerys Targaryen and his niece, Rhaellya Targaryen." Illyrio started talking in Dothraki again and Rhaellya noticed Daenerys looked curious and started walking but Viserys grabbed her hand roughly, murmuring in her ear about the braids of Dothraki men.

Rhaellya already knew of that, had she been studying the Dothraki all the night before.

Illyrio turned to Daenerys and said the words Rhaellya dreaded were said.

"Come forth, my dear."

Daenerys approached slowly and trembling, Rhaellya could see her aunt was terrified. Daenerys reached the Khal, he looked unimpressed but his face remained stoic. He looked up and said in Dothraki.

"_Ak'shekka maho raheiko ale."_

Illyrio looked slightly scared before he looked at Rhaellya and whispered.

"Look up, Rhaellya."

She looked up. The Khal's eyes were on her. She could swear her heart had stopped beating and she was dead for a moment.

_"Shala'sheka ni Khaleesi. Maketto sae'ri."_

The Khal pronounced, took one last look at them and took off, the rest of the Dothraki following him. The last thing Rhaellya heard was Viserys shouting at Illyrio.

* * *

><p><em>Your Grace, Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne,<em>

_ I would like to inform you that, under some rather uncomfortable circumstances I was not able to inform you sooner about this important fact, but I myself think this is the only time I can ever do this from now on._

_ I want to inform you that your niece, Princess Rhaellya Targaryen/Martell, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and your sister, Elia Martell, is alive and residing now in Pentos with me and her uncle and aunt, Viserys and Daenerys. _

_Unlike Rhaegar, Elia and her siblings, your niece and nephew, Rhaellya survived the massacre of the Targaryens and is safe, but I fear that now that this letter is getting to you, she might be no longer safe from harm. I ask of you and of your house to protect her and be an trusty ally for her. She may not have the strenght yet, but with time, a dragon will surely emerge. _

_ With all my respects and condolences, _

_ Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos._

**Oberyn Martell** crushed the piece of paper with his hand while he paced, his brain trying to conect the fact that his niece, his most darling niece, was alive and safe. He cursed this Illyrio Mopatis for not telling him sooner. Of course house Martell would be a worth ally of his niece. Oberyn would make sure his niece came to Dorne and resided in there, safe and away from all harm and all of them would be damned if one tried to tough a dirty finger on Rhaellya Targaryen. They all would be damned.

The prince of Dorne put the paper on the table and paced around his room, his lover and paramour, Ellaria Sand, slept on his bed while he made a plan on his head. He would get his niece into the throne. With sun, fire and blood, they would conquer all and anyone, Oberyn could hate Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, but he couldn't hate his niece, for she shared the same feelings.

The Martells now knew their Queen was alive and they would fight for her with all their power and their poison. The Usurpers would never know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, there it is, chapter number 3. Man... how intense O.o. Oh and btw, here are the traductions of Dothraki speaking ( 1. I created the words so if you thinks its shit, there's no problem and 2. I pit the traductions because they are important so you know what happened with Rhaellya.)<strong>

**1. _Ak'shekka maho raheiko ale : This girl won't do, she's a babe._**

**_2._Shala'sheka ni Khaleesi. Maketto sae'ri : She is more fit for a Khaleesi. I want her.__**

**So... yeah. Oh and pls tell me in the comments if the author's note is annoying or if the chapters are too short, it will really help. don't forget to follow/fav pls ^.^ Bye cookies :3**


End file.
